An organization (such as a business organization, educational organization, or government organization) involved in providing services or products to customers or other users usually experience various customer support issues. For example, whenever a new product is introduced into a market, some users will encounter difficulties due to actual defects of the product or due to users being unable to figure out how to properly use the product. There are numerous other examples of problems that can be encountered with respect to products or services provided by an organization.
In the customer service call center context, customer support representatives (or call agents) are asked to choose categories, from a set of predefined categories (referred to as “issue paths”), to associate with a customer call at the time that the call occurs. Typically, the customer support representative is asked to label each case from a selection of menu choices (that correspond to the issue paths).
The issue paths available to the customer support representatives may either be inaccurate or incomplete, which may lead to improper categorizations of calls received by the customer support representatives. Also, customer support representatives themselves may be improperly trained or incented to make the right choices with respect to which issue paths should be selected for received calls.